


Sandman

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drug Use, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Mental Instability, References to Illness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Come ti chiami?- domanda Kurt a bruciapelo e il bambino sembra preso in contropiede dalla domanda -Io mi chiamo Kurt, tu come ti chiami?-<br/>È una domanda facile, davvero, Kurt vuole sapere tutto su di lui, ma gli adulti dicono sempre che bisogna cominciare dalle cose facili e Kurt sa che scambiarsi il nome è il primo passo. Il secondo è il colore preferito, ovviamente. Il suo colore preferito della settimana è il prugna e per qualche motivo non vede l’ora di dirlo al bambino. In più, si è un po’ stufato di chiamarlo “il bambino” nella sua testa.<br/>Passa un po’ di tempo in cui il suo misterioso compagno tiene lo sguardo basso, un po’ come fa Noah, in classe, quando la maestra gli chiede la tabellina del sette e lui si dimentica sempre cosa viene dopo sette per cinque.<br/>-Dream.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/gifts).



> Buonasera!  
> Spero che tutti voi stiate meravigliosamente e vi stiate godendo questa bella estate. Io dopo le mie follie londinesi di metà luglio sono tornata a lavorare alla mia tesi di laurea e ad essere una fangirl a tempo pieno.  
> Ma parliamo di cose serie: l'idea di questa fanfiction mi è venuta qualche mese fa, quando ermete (se siete nel fandom Sherlock non potete non conoscerla) mi ha parlato di un fumetto fanmade Johnlock ispirato a una graphic novel, The Sandman, appunto, del mitico Neil Gaiman. Rimasta incantata dallo spunto, ho deciso di imbarcarmi in una fanfiction (che è meravigliosamente rimasta di una lunghezza umana) sul genere.
> 
> Ora, devo avvisarvi che il risultato non è adatto a persone particolarmente sensibili. Si affrontano tematiche molto delicate come la malattia fisica e mentale, l'uso di droghe, la morte.
> 
> Con questa fanfiction non voglio assolutamente inneggiare ad alcunché di negativo possa venirvi in mente.  
> Ricordo anche di rapportare ogni personaggio al contesto particolare della fanfiction, calandolo nelle sue atmosfere, dal momento che nessuno di loro vuole rappresentare una personalità negativa o malevola.
> 
> Per tornare a toni più leggeri, dedico questa fanfiction a Elisa (ermete) e al suo gatto Briciola, ma soprattutto a tutti i trecento meravigliosi individui che hanno mipiacciato la mia Pagina Facebook: siete sempre affettuosissimi e dolcissimi e io non ho parole per descrivere la mia emozione.  
> Ringrazio sempre le solite persone: Elisa, Riccardo, Eleonora, Marta e aggiungo Phophia, la gatta londinese e tutte le persone meravigliose con cui ho condiviso il G4.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla storia, sperando che nessuno di voi mi mandi la neuro a casa (o i fratelli Winchester).  
> ...  
> Ripensandoci, se volete mandarmi i fratelli Winchester, sono bene accetti.  
> Desiderando abbracciarvi uno per uno vi saluto,  
> Ginny
> 
> P.S.  
> Sandman, Paperman... forse dovrei essere più originale con i titoli.

♪

  
 

_Mister Sandman, bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

  
 

♪

 

 _-_ 4300

 

Sarebbe bello entrare nei pentagrammi. Solo, allungare una mano, appoggiarla sulla carta ruvida, sfumare un si bemolle con un polpastrello leggermente sudato e strizzare gli occhi forte forte per poi sentirsi trascinare dentro improvvisamente, a fondo, come se un gancio invisibile si incagliasse alla punta dell’indice, come l’amo, l’amo di un pescatore che trova il labbro del pesce guizzante e lo tira a sé, fuori dall’acqua, dentro alla pagina.

Farà male scontrare il rigo del mi con le costole? Romperà il respiro?

-Alla tua età non conoscevo nemmeno la parola pentagramma, figliolo.-

-Ma farà male?-

-Non saprei.-

Kurt si domanda se farebbe più male essere pescato dall’uomo della chiave di violino o scontrare il rigo del mi. A giudicare dall’espressione infelice della trota che si sta muovendo sempre debolmente dentro il secchio azzurro cielo, probabilmente entrambe. Kurt osserva i suoi occhi spenti, vacui, osserva le sue scaglie argento catturare la luce del sole, rifrangendo piccoli arcobaleni contro la parete concava di plastica, osserva il pesce morire e si chiede se ne è consapevole. Quando la coda smette di muoversi, Kurt si sente triste, lascia andare un sospiro e ondeggia le gambe oltre il piccolo molo di legno costruito rozzamente sulla riva fangosa del fiume.

-Kurt?-

-Sì, papà?-

-Ti stai annoiando?-

Kurt scrolla le spalle e stringe il bordo della tavola di legno con le piccole mani, prima di arricciare il naso, come fa sempre quando vuole prendere tempo per rispondere, poi decide che non ce n’è bisogno, che suo padre sa già la risposta e che una bugia non può renderlo più felice, neanche per quel mezzo secondo in cui fingerebbe di crederci. Rimane in silenzio, osservando le trote abboccare all’amo una dopo l’altra e cadere nel secchio azzurro, man mano che il giorno passa, e il sole cala lentamente a ovest, e la notte sopraggiunge, soffocando l’arancione del sole nel suo freddo abbraccio. Quando tornano alla macchina, la ghiacciaia portatile ospita cinque bei pesci che nessuno di loro due è in grado di pulire o di cucinare in alcun modo. Kurt si chiede se suo padre se lo ricordi, questo dettaglio, ma non pone la domanda, perché non vuole vedere lo sguardo triste – e vacuo e spento e  _morto_  – delle trote negli occhi chiari dell’uomo. Quando arrivano a casa, Burt appoggia la ghiacciaia sul tavolo, va in bagno a lavarsi le mani e poi torna in cucina. Si siedono uno davanti all’altro, con la ghiacciaia in mezzo e stanno in silenzio, finché i loro stomaci non fanno un rumore poco elegante quasi contemporaneamente. Poi scoppiano a ridere – o forse a piangere – e ordinano una pizza.

 

♪

 

-4220

 

-La mamma quando torna?-

-Appena avrà finito questo giro di terapia, Kurt.-

-Penso che dovremmo andare a fare shopping.-

-Io e te?-

-Sì, papà. Per comprarle un po’ di foulard. Così quando torna non è costretta a mettere due volte lo stesso in una settimana.-

Così vanno e Burt guarda suo figlio che ha sei anni e che preferisce scegliere foulard colorati che andare a pesca, guarda suo figlio parlare di abbinamenti di colore, e domandargli se a suo parere quella tinta di giallo può stare bene con la carnagione chiara di sua madre e ricordargli che l’azzurro è il suo colore preferito, quindi non può mancarne uno su quei toni. Burt guarda Kurt e lo vede adulto. E ha paura.

 

♪

 

-4196

 

Elizabeth dice sempre a Kurt che ci sono dei lati positivi a non avere capelli, dice che in quel modo può avere un look diverso ogni giorno e che ci sono infinite combinazioni in cui può portare i foulard che comprano insieme. Quella che Kurt preferisce è piuttosto semplice, a dirla tutta: nella combinazione preferita di Kurt, la fronte di Elizabeth è coperta per metà, la stoffa avvolge interamente il suo capo per poi chiudersi in un nodo a lato del suo orecchio destro e ricadere sulla sua spalla, come una coda di cavallo. Così, sua madre ha i capelli azzurri, come quelli della sirena di un libro e Kurt lo scrive nei suoi temi, a scuola, e la maestra fa una riga rossa sotto, ma a Kurt non importa, perché lui non è un bugiardo e sua mamma ha davvero i capelli azzurri, quando sfoggia con orgoglio la sua pettinatura preferita. Un mese prima Elizabeth ha detto che sarebbe andata a parlare con la maestra per spiegarle la situazione – anche se Kurt non vede perché ci sia bisogno di spiegare a qualcuno il colore dei propri capelli (o dei propri foulard) – ma poi un altro ciclo di terapia l’ha portata di nuovo nell’edificio grigio della città e così se n’è dimenticata. Ma a Kurt non interessa più di tanto. Per quest’anno i temi sulla mamma si sono esauriti e non c’è pericolo che la maestra tracci altre linee rosse.

-Grazie per il regalo, tesoro, papà ha detto che hai scelto tu i foulard uno per uno.-

Kurt distoglie lo sguardo dalle figure luminose che si alternano sulla parete di fronte al suo letto, mentre la lampada vibra quasi impercettibilmente accanto a lui, proiettando luci e ombre e illuminando a momenti alterni sua madre, seduta sulla sua sedia speciale appena oltre la soglia della stanza. Fino a qualche anno prima, Kurt poteva sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e fare un giro con lei, ridendo, ma ora è troppo grande – ed Elizabeth è troppo debole per tenerlo fermo – così si limita a guardare. Guarda anche in quel momento e sorride: sua madre indossa il foulard color ocra nel modo in cui piace a lui e Kurt è molto soddisfatto della sua scelta, le sta molto bene, sembra una principessa dai capelli dorati, come quelle dei libri di fiabe.

-Li abbiamo scelti insieme, anche se io ho molto più gusto di lui.-

Elizabeth si avvicina al letto, sorridendo divertita e quando giunge a meno di un metro si tira in piedi, tremante e leggermente instabile, per poi lasciarsi cadere sul materasso con un sospiro e allungare una mano per accarezzare la fronte del bambino, allontanando alcuni ciuffi nocciola dalla sua fronte: -Ne sono certa, sei tutto tua madre.-

Kurt sorride e sente il suo petto riempirsi di caldo orgoglio.

-Mamma?-

-Sì?-

-Secondo te ci si fa male a venire pescati nel pentagramma?-

Elizabeth aggrotta le sopracciglia e arriccia il naso proprio come fa lui, ma la sua abitudine è legata al momento in cui riflette, in cui riflette davvero, al contrario di quella di Kurt.

-Con un amo?- domanda poi, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Kurt annuisce.

-Probabilmente fa meno male di quando si scontrano le costole contro il rigo del mi.- decreta lei e Kurt sgrana gli occhi, perché senza saperlo sua madre ha appena risolto il suo grande dilemma e lui non ha neanche dovuto  _specificare_.

-Sì, mh?-

-Penso di sì.-

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, momenti piacevoli e intimi in cui Elizabeth accarezza con calma il capo di Kurt, poi il braccio sinistro che spunta dalle coperte, gli sistema il pigiama e gli rimbocca le coperte e compie tutti questi gesti con calma e dedizione, come se stesse seguendo uno schema impresso nella sua mente e non avesse alcuna intenzione di sbagliare.

-Mamma?-

-Sì?-

-Te la senti di cantare?-

Elizabeth annuisce e prende la mano nella sua: -Ho anche in mente una ninna-nanna perfetta.-

Kurt fa una smorfia e gira gli occhi: -Sono grande per le ninna-nanne.-

-Ma è l’unico modo per domandare a chi di dovere il quesito sull’amo e il pentagramma.- risponde lei, come scandalizzata.

Improvvisamente Kurt è sull’attenti, si guarda intorno, un po’ sospettoso, come se temesse che qualcuno di indesiderato potesse sentirli, poi si tira un po’ su, facendo leva sui gomiti e abbassa il tono di voce fino a ridurla a un sussurro: -Pensi che lo sappia?-

-Certo che lo sa. Nei sogni tutto è possibile, anche essere pescati in un pentagramma, sicuramente gli è capitato.-

Kurt si risistema contro i cuscini e risucchia le labbra tra i denti, pensieroso, prima di annuire, come a darle il permesso di iniziare a cantare. Elizabeth si schiarisce la voce e intona la prima strofa. Ha una voce bellissima, limpida e cristallina, a Kurt ricorda quei laghetti di montagna di cui si legge nelle fiabe, e mai, mai come quella sera sua madre sembra appena uscita da uno di quei racconti: la principessa dai capelli dorati che canta nel mezzo di un bosco, danzando tra i fiori e gli usignoli che le fanno da coro. Kurt si rilassa e avvolge una mano intorno a quella liscia e fresca della donna, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre la canzone procede, lenta e dolce, cullandolo con dolcezza.

Poco prima di cadere nel sonno, Kurt sente il peso di Elizabeth sollevarsi dal letto e la stretta delle loro dita intrecciate si allenta, mentre lei si risiede sul suo trono speciale in modo da poter raggiungere il suo principe.

-Mamma?- biascica Kurt, gli occhi chiusi.

-Sì, tesoro?-

-Mi manderà il sogno?-

-Gliel’abbiamo domandato con gentilezza e abbiamo chiesto per favore e Mister Sandman realizza sempre i desideri.-

 

♪

 

-3833

  
Quando Burt si siede davanti a lui e gli prende le mani tra le sue e gli dice che Elizabeth è volata in cielo Kurt non gli crede. Non perché la sua prima reazione sia il rifiuto, no, è perfettamente consapevole del fatto che sua madre sia morta, abbia chiuso gli occhi senza avere l’intenzione di riaprirli, che non tornerà più a casa dalla terapia con un foulard nuovo intorno al capo e che non gli canterà più la ninna-nanna di Mister Sandman, no questo lo sa, lo ha capito, non lo ha elaborato ancora, ma l’ha colto; no, ecco, Kurt non gli crede perché non crede che ci sia qualcosa di simile a un cielo in cui stanno tutte le persone quando muoiono. In primo luogo, non potrebbe esistere qualcosa di così grande, in secondo luogo, a scuola ha studiato il ciclo dell’acqua e sa che le nuvole si formano e si disfano ciclicamente, dunque non ci sarebbe un  _qualcosa_  su cui appoggiarsi e, terzo, l’idea di un uomo barbuto gigante oltre la volta delle stelle è quantomeno ridicola. Come si fa a  _credere_  una cosa del genere?

-Non è vero.- risponde quindi a Burt, impassibile.

-Ascolta, Kurt, so che è…-

-La mamma è morta. Non è in cielo.- si lascia scivolare oltre il bordo della seggiola di legno della cucina, sale le scale, si chiude in camera, sfila lo zainetto dalla schiena e lo appoggia alla gamba sinistra della scrivania, come fa ogni giorno, perché la mamma gli ha sempre insegnato a essere un bambino ordinato e a tenere tutte le cose a posto, ad aggiustare gli oggetti invece che buttarli via e ad avere tutto sotto controllo. Kurt si issa sul letto e prende un profondo respiro, cercando di portare alla mente tutti gli insegnamenti della mamma, ma è come se lentamente iniziassero a scivolare via, a cancellarsi, a sfumarsi.

Mentre è a metà strada nello sbottonare tutti i piccoli bottoni della sua camicia candida, Kurt si ricorda che hey, sì, è un  _bambino_.

E piange.

Piange copiosamente, per ore, a singhiozzi, stringendo il cuscino, le coperte, le lenzuola, i capelli, ignorando il naso che cola e il senso di umido sulle guance, sul mento, sul collo addirittura, nel momento in cui si raggomitola in posizione fetale, mordendosi le mani per non urlare. Piange fino a placarsi, lentamente, respirando ancora irregolarmente, fino a che le palpebre si fanno pesanti e Kurt le socchiude, osservando la porzione di muro davanti a sé attraverso le lacrime impigliate alle sue ciglia chiare.

E quella è la prima volta che  _lo vede_. Sfocato, dai contorni deformati, ma lo vede.

C’è un bambino, seduto sul comò, ha il viso rotondo e gli occhi grandi come piattini, dorati, come se fossero fatti di luce pura, ma allo stesso tempo pieni di triste malinconia. Si guardano per qualche istante, poi il bambino salta giù dal comò, ma non atterra sul pavimento, no, cammina a qualche centimetro da esso e ogni volta che appoggia un piedino nudo nel nulla, una sorta di polverina ocra galleggia per qualche secondo in quel preciso punto, per poi scomparire. Kurt rimane immobile, sente le palpebre farsi più pesanti che mai, ma non vuole cadere nel sonno, vuole capire chi… cosa…

Il bambino solleva la mano destra e preme i polpastrelli contro le proprie labbra, prima di soffiare via un bacio. L’ultima cosa che Kurt vede è uno scintillio dorato, poi, più nulla.

 

♪

 

-3832

  
Quando Kurt si sveglia, il mattino dopo, si ricorda del bambino.

Lo ricorda come qualcosa di reale e allo stesso tempo come un sogno.

Quando lo dice a Burt, lui sospira, gli scompiglia i capelli e spinge verso di lui una ciotola di latte e cereali. Kurt allora tace e non fa più menzione del bambino dagli occhi d’oro.

Però sa che c’è e vuole ritrovarlo.

 

♪

 

-3780

  
-Signor Hummel, è un piacere incontrarla.-

-Signorina Bell.-

La giovane donna sorride, sfilando alcuni fogli da una cartelletta trasparente e consultandoli velocemente, come se stesse cercando di recuperare una mappa mentale dal suo cervello: -Kurt è un bambino molto intelligente, signor Hummel, ha una media alta in tutte le materie, consegna sempre i compiti in tempo, è preciso e puntuale, non disturba in classe, non chiacchiera durante le lezioni…-

Burt sorride orgoglioso, sfilandosi il cappellino da baseball e passando una mano sulla propria nuca: -Be’, è fantastico. Tutto sua madre. Se Elizabeth fosse qui…- si interrompe quando sente la propria voce tremare leggermente, si schiarisce la gola sollevando l’estremità di un labbro in quello che pare un vago sorriso di scuse.

La signorina Bell annuisce velocemente e sistema i fogli, impilandoli accuratamente – quasi maniacalmente – uno sopra l’altro, prima di rivolgergli un sorrisino teso: -Sì, immagino, solo che…-

Burt aggrotta le sopracciglia, corrucciato: -C’è un ma da qualche parte? Mi ha appena detto che mio figlio è praticamente perfetto.-

-E questo non le sembra strano, signor Hummel? Insomma, Kurt è sempre stato un bambino schivo ma ultimamente… è completamente isolato. Non si relaziona con gli altri bambini, a ricreazione sta sempre per conto suo, non gioca, non stringe amicizie… sono preoccupata che la perdita della madre sia stata un grande shock per lui e forse avrebbe bisogno di un sostegno psicologico.-

-Un sostegno…?- Burt boccheggia, colto completamente contropiede. Sì, Kurt non è mai stato, ecco, un bambino estroverso ed espansivo, ma non ha mai avuto alcun problema di sorta, era sempre andata bene così e…

-Sì, signor Hummel. Forse sarebbe meglio se Kurt visitasse uno psicologo.-

 

♪

 

-3779

  
La seconda volta che Kurt incontra il bambino, è la sera stessa in cui suo padre gli annuncia che il giorno seguente sarebbe andato a incontrare una persona per parlare un po’ della mamma.

Kurt sta per addormentarsi osservando le ombre degli animali della sua lampada che ruota rincorrersi sulla parete opposta al suo letto quando, improvvisamente, il coniglietto si blocca. Si ferma a metà del muro e solleva il musetto verso l’alto, come annusando l’aria, i suoi baffi fremono, la codina rotonda si muove verso destra e verso sinistra e infine il coniglietto si stacca dalla processione di animali, saltella verso l’alto e atterra su una mano d’ombra. Kurt piega la testa verso sinistra e lassù, seduto in cima al suo armadio e piegato innaturalmente in avanti per non scontrare la testa contro il soffitto, c’è il bambino.

Senza le lacrime ad offuscare la sua vista, Kurt lo può vedere più chiaramente: non può avere più della sua età, i suoi capelli sono scuri e appiccicati alla sua testa da quello che sembra… gel per capelli? – Kurt aggrotta le sopracciglia – i suoi occhi sono color oro ed esageratamente grandi, esattamente come li ricorda, indossa un cardigan verde senza maniche sopra una polo rossa e al collo fa bella mostra di sé un papillon che Kurt sente di invidiargli terribilmente.

-Chi sei?- si arrischia a chiedere e il bambino si volta di scatto verso di lui.

È buffo come a ogni suo movimento una scia di polverina dorata lo segua come se fosse Campanellino di Peter Pan. Kurt non fa in tempo a sorridere per il pensiero che il bambino si è avvicinato a lui in fretta e furia e sta per ripetere il gesto della volta precedente, appoggiando le dita sulle labbra e… ma Kurt allunga una mano per fermarlo; quando le sue dita si chiudono intorno al polso morbido, Kurt sente qualcosa di pungente ed rapido percorrergli il braccio, come quando sale in macchina e, sfiorando una parte metallica della portiera, prende la scossa.

Entrambi sussultano e il bambino approfitta della sua distrazione per soffiare via il suo bacio. Kurt si addormenta sotto una pioggia dorata.

 

♪

  
-3765

 

-Come puoi vedermi?-

È domenica mattina e Kurt è arrotolato tra le coperte in quello stadio di dormiveglia in cui ci si trova quando si sa che è presto e che si può dormire ancora per qualche decina di minuti ma non si riesce a ripiombare nel sonno della notte. Quando sente la voce, socchiude un occhio: il bambino è sdraiato a fianco a lui e lo osserva con i suoi occhi grandi e dorati. Oggi ha un pigiama con le Tartarughe Ninja e i suoi capelli sono una matassa confusa castano scuro. Emana ancora quella buffa luminescenza dorata ogni volta che compie un gesto.

-Come posso parlare?- aggiunge ancora il bambino, perplesso.

-Non hai mai parlato?-

Il bambino si gratta il mento, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si stringe infine nelle spalle: -Forse, tanti anni fa, quando qualcuno voleva ancora parlare con me.-

Kurt rimane in silenzio a guardarlo di sottecchi: non è possibile che qualcuno non parli per anni. E tanti anni sono… be’ tanti: tanti vuol dire dieci, venti, trenta. Questo bambino è troppo piccolo per qualcosa del genere. E comunque, Kurt non capisce come può trovarsi nella sua stanza.

-Come sei entrato?-

-Come entro tutte le notti.- solleva le spalle e la polverina si deposita sul cuscino di Kurt e sulle lenzuola, per poi sparire in un secondo.

-Tutte le notti? Sei un bugiardo. Io ti ho visto solo due volte.-

Il bambino non sembra lusingato dall’accusa e sporge il labbro inferiore in fuori aggrottando le sopracciglia: -Infatti tu non dovresti vedermi.-

-Come ti chiami?- domanda Kurt a bruciapelo e il bambino sembra preso in contropiede dalla domanda -Io mi chiamo Kurt, tu come ti chiami?-

È una domanda facile, davvero, Kurt vuole sapere tutto su di lui, ma gli adulti dicono sempre che bisogna cominciare dalle cose facili e Kurt sa che scambiarsi il nome è il primo passo. Il secondo è il colore preferito, ovviamente. Il suo colore preferito della settimana è il prugna e per qualche motivo non vede l’ora di dirlo al bambino. In più, si è un po’ stufato di chiamarlo “il bambino” nella sua testa.

Passa un po’ di tempo in cui il suo misterioso compagno tiene lo sguardo basso, un po’ come fa Noah, in classe, quando la maestra gli chiede la tabellina del sette e lui si dimentica sempre cosa viene dopo sette per cinque.

- _Dream_.-

Quando risponde, Kurt quasi non se lo aspetta più.

-Come?-

-Dream.- ripete lui, a bassa voce, come se non fosse sicuro di poter condividere quell’informazione, gli occhi color ambra che saettano di qua e di là, senza mai incontrare quelli semichiusi di Kurt.

Kurt, dal canto suo, sta per ribattere che quello non può essere un nome di persona perché è un nome comune e la maestra gli ha appena fatto scrivere sul quaderno a righe la definizione di entrambi e sono diversi, insomma, ma la porta della sua stanza si apre e lui sussulta, spalancando gli occhi e voltandosi di scatto per incontrare lo sguardo calmo di suo padre: -Ah, sei già sveglio. Vieni giù, facciamo i pancakes.- così, semplicemente, come se non ci fosse un altro ragazzino nel letto di Kurt.

Quando si tira seduto, però, si rende conto di essere solo. Del bambino – di  _Dream_  – non rimane neanche il pulviscolo dorato.

 

♪

 

-Papà, le persone possono avere un nome comune?-

Burt alza la testa dal motore perfettamente oliato sul quale sta operando e lancia un’occhiata di traverso a Kurt, seduto a gambe penzoloni sul tavolone dell’officina, con i pezzi di ricambio tra le mani guantate e quello che lui chiama il suo  _outfit da lavoro_ : una salopette di jeans e una vecchia maglietta di un campo estivo. Burt vorrebbe potersi permettere una baby sitter che lo porti al parco ogni pomeriggio per farlo socializzare, ma lo psicologo è già abbastanza caro e non ha proprio altra soluzione che tenere Kurt in officina con lui, dopo la scuola.

-Un sacco di nomi sono comuni, Kurt. “Bob”, “John”, “Jack”. Ora che ci penso sono i nomi di tre quarti dei Kennedy.-

Kurt aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa: -No, intendo, un nome comune  _comune_. Tipo…- solleva una chiave inglese, puntandola in direzione di Burt -... “Motore”, “Automobile”, “Batteria”.-

Burt ridacchia, asciugandosi la fronte con una manica: -Non penso di aver mai incontrato qualcuno che si chiami Batteria, però se ci pensi bene ci sono un sacco di nomi comuni che diventano nomi di persona. Non c’è forse una “Rose” nella tua classe? E la maestra di matematica fa “Sky” di nome, o sbaglio?-

Kurt sgrana gli occhi, come particolarmente colpito da quelle parole. Burt sorride tra sé e sé, sentendo un caldo fiotto di orgoglio riempirgli il petto: se può ancora sorprendere suo figlio, il suo piccolo, grande Kurt, allora forse non sta facendo poi un brutto lavoro con lui.

 

♪

 

-3764

 

-Dream?-

Kurt si sente un po’ sciocco a parlare da solo, sottovoce per paura di attirare l’attenzione di suo padre dall’altra parte della casa.

-Dream?- riprova, muovendo nervosamente le gambe sotto le coperte e stringendo con forza il bordo della coperta che ha tirato su fino al mento.

Quando non riceve risposta sospira rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi e contando fino a dieci, cercando di rilassarsi. Non può credere di essersi sognato tutto. Lui ha visto un altro bambino in quella stanza: Dream era stato lì, si era sdraiato accanto a lui nel suo lettino e aveva sparso pulviscolo dorato tutto intorno. Certo, logicamente la cosa sembrava impossibile, ma era accaduta.

Chi sia Dream, oh, be’ quello è un gran bel mistero.

-Dream?- tenta una terza volta, sbirciando vagamente tra le ciglia, prima di arrendersi all’evidenza che, se non si è sognato tutto, in ogni caso il bambino dorato non sarebbe apparso, quella notte. Affonda meglio nel cuscino, pensando a una cosa bella, in modo da poterla sognare. È un trucco che non funziona molto spesso, ma gliel’ha suggerito la sua mamma e a Kurt piace tentare, notte dopo notte.

-Mi piace quello.-

-Cosa?- biascica Kurt, mezzo addormentato.

-Questo.-

Improvvisamente, Kurt si trova sospeso come sull’orlo di un lucernaio. Sotto di lui c’è un bosco disegnato con i pastelli colorati. Il paesaggio è calmo e tranquillo: un ruscello scorre placido e un cerbiatto vi si sta abbeverando, un paio di coniglietti saltellava nell’erba e gli uccellini preparano il nido sugli alti rami di una quercia dalla chioma paffuta.

Kurt si volta alla sua destra e incrocia gli occhi vispi di Dream, sdraiato esattamente dietro di lui, appoggiato a un gomito, in posizione lievemente rialzata. Quando torna a guardare nella direzione opposta, si rende conto che il bosco di pastelli si trova esattamente ai piedi del suo letto.

-Ciao.- dice piano -Mi hai sentito mentre ti chiamavo?-

-Te l’ho detto, vengo qui tutte le notti. Vado da tutti tutte le notti. Ma nessuno mi ha mai parlato, prima di te.-

-Questo è impossibile, lo sai? Dovresti essere tipo… tipo Babbo Natale. E lui comunque riesce a farlo solo una notte all’anno.-

Dream si stringe nelle spalle e gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso: -Allora, cosa aspetti?-

-A far cosa?- domanda Kurt, senza capire.

-A entrare nel tuo sogno.- Dream ammicca verso il ruscelletto che scorre a pochi centimetri da loro.

-Ma io non sto dormendo.-

-Non ancora.- lo corregge Dream -Ti stai addormentando.- batte le mani e al cozzare dei palmi un mucchio di scintille dorate esplodono in mille direzioni diverse, come le stelle filanti delle feste di compleanno. Kurt le osserva spegnersi nel buio della sua stanza -È il mio momento preferito.- continua Dream eccitato -Quando chiudete gli occhi e vi lasciate andare ed è come se in un secondo tutte le vostre preoccupazioni scivolassero via.-

Kurt sorride all’entusiasmo del bambino e tenta di voltarsi del tutto verso di lui, perché il collo inizia a fargli male, e se devono parlare almeno dovrebbero farlo seduti comodi, ma Dream scuote la testa, premendo lievemente contro la sua spalla con il palmo della mano: -Devi entrare nel sogno.-

-Ma non voglio, voglio parlare con te. Mi devi dire chi sei.-

-Te l’ho già detto.- ribatte lui, confuso da quella mancanza di cooperazione.

-Dream non può essere il tuo vero nome. Okay che ci sono bambine che si chiamano Rose e Violet e Sky, ma non esiste nessuno che si chiami Dream.-

-Be’, ci sono io.- risponde lui, sbuffando, come se stesse perdendo la pazienza.

-Ma è un nome comune!- insiste Kurt.

-Prima dici che nessuno si chiama così e poi che è un nome comune. Non stai dicendo cose sensate.- cantilena il bambino, ammiccando furbescamente e sporgendo la lingua.

Kurt fa per ribattere, ma Dream approfitta di un momento di distrazione per districare il braccio che lo tiene in equilibrio dal groviglio di coperte e soffiare un bacio dalle proprie labbra.

Kurt sta iniziando a odiare quella dannatissima polverina dorata.

  
♪

 

-3755  
 

Quando Dream non si presenta la notte seguente e nemmeno quella dopo e poi ancora per una settimana, Kurt inizia a temere di averlo offeso. Non sa esattamente quale sia il codice di condotta da tenere nei confronti di un bambino che ogni tanto compare e scompare magicamente nella sua stanza per farlo addormentare, così tenta lasciando latte e biscotti sul comodino prima di andare a dormire, chiedendosi se sia più o meno simile al modo in cui ci si comporta con Babbo Natale.

Dream non compare, ma in compenso, il mattino dopo, latte e biscotti non sono più lì.

 

♪

 

-3720

  
-Mi hai fatto scoprire un sacco di cose su di me.-

Kurt ha sonno e non vuole aprire gli occhi. È troppo presto per svegliarsi e il giorno prima ha avuto educazione fisica a scuola. E lui odia educazione fisica. Si merita di dormire. E Dream merita di crogiolarsi un po’ nel senso di colpa, visto che è più di un mese che non dà sue notizie nonostante tutto il cibo che Kurt ha riversato sul comodino.

-Non sapevo di poter comunicare con qualcuno, per esempio, o meglio, non me lo ricordavo: è passato un sacco di tempo da quando ho rivelato il mio nome a qualcuno.-

Kurt continua a fingere di dormire ma non riesce a non muoversi leggermente, interessato al monologo di Dream.

-Non credevo di poter mangiare. È qualcosa di così  _concreto_  mangiare. Io sono tutto meno che concreto, insomma, non avevo nemmeno una  _forma_ finché non mi hai visto.-

Colpito dall’ultima affermazione, Kurt si decide a sollevare una palpebra per guardare di sottecchi Dream. Quando si accorge che si sta svegliando, però, il bambino lancia un urletto e Kurt lo vede distintamente…  _sfumare;_  sfumare via, sempre meno visibile, sempre più trasparente, finché non è che una nebbiolina e poi più nulla.

 

♪

 

-2555

  
Dream non compare spesso, Kurt non lo vede tutte le notti, eppure lo trova ai piedi del suo letto ogni volta che ne ha bisogno, seduto a gambe incrociate e con un sorriso sulle labbra.

Quando Kurt compie undici anni e decide di non fare una festa perché è piuttosto sicuro che nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe verrebbe, va a dormire presto, raggomitolandosi sotto le coperte dopo aver dato la buonanotte a un Burt sempre più preoccupato. Chiama Dream a mezza voce e, come sempre, quando sta per perdere la speranza di vederlo, lui si palesa al suo fianco con un cupcake con una candelina sopra e uno sciocco cappellino in testa. Kurt ridacchia, Dream gli dà un bacio sulla guancia che lo fa arrossire e gli fa gli auguri.

 

♪

 

-1800

 

-Tutti credono che io sia pazzo.-

-Io non credo che tu sia pazzo.-

-Questo perché tu sei il motivo per cui sono pazzo.-

Dream lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate – sopracciglia strane, di forma geometrica: sembra confuso dalla sua affermazione, quasi ferito, rimane in silenzio, dondolando i piedi sopra una piscina di spaghetti. Sono seduti sul bordo del letto di Kurt e sotto di loro, come sempre quando Dream si sente particolarmente permissivo da far scegliere a Kurt lo scenario che lo accompagni per le sue ore di sonno, si apre una finestra dai contorni ondeggianti.

Dream è più grande rispetto alla prima volta che Kurt l’ha visto, ma anche Kurt è più grande, quindi questo non dovrebbe sorprendere nessuno.

Dream indossa un cravattino giallo limone oggi, del tutto identico a quello che ha portato Kurt a essere spinto violentemente contro un armadietto quella mattina per la prima volta nella sua vita.

-Mi dispiace.- dice Dream dopo un po’ -Forse non dovrei più tornare.-

Kurt si volta verso di lui a occhi sgranati e scuote la testa velocemente: -No, ti prego. Non andare via. Abbiamo sempre così poco tempo.-

-Abbiamo i momenti in cui cadi addormentato e quelli in cui ti svegli.- Dream sorride quasi timidamente.

-Come il sole e la luna.- risponde Kurt lentamente, osservando la piscina mutare lentamente in una spiaggia notturna -Che si incontrano solo all’alba e al tramonto, per pochi, gloriosi momenti.-

Dream sorride e si sporge in sua direzione, baciandogli una guancia con delicatezza: lascia una scia dorata sulla sua pelle, alcuni barlumi di luce seguono le sue labbra quando si scosta e Kurt le osserva affascinato brillare nell’oscurità finché non svaniscono.

-Non vorrei mai che tu te ne andassi.- sussurra Kurt e sente le palpebre pesanti. Sa che ogni volta che Dream soffia il suo bacio, non gli restano che istanti brevissimi prima di cadere nel sonno.

Vede la piscina e gli occhi di Dream e pensa intensamente una frase, troppo avviluppato tra le braccia del sonno per poterla pronunciare:  _Sei la cosa più bella che sia mai stata mia._

 

♪

 

-1262

  
-Ti ho sentito.-

-Quando?-

-Quando hai detto che sono la cosa più bella che sia mai stata tua.-

Kurt guarda oltre la spalla di Dream: la sveglia segna che ha ancora circa quaranta secondi prima che essa suoni seriamente, trascinandolo fuori dal suo dolce dormiveglia.

-È la verità.-

-Dammi un nome.-

Gli occhi di Kurt tornano su Dream nel momento stesso in cui finisce di pronunciare la frase. Lui sorride leggermente, quasi fosse in imbarazzo e Kurt apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, senza sapere bene cosa dire. Alla fine decide di rimanere in silenzio e i quaranta secondi scadono.

 

♪

 

-1271

  
Kurt sa che se gli darà un nome – un nome vero, un nome di persona, un nome che possa identificare lui, solo e soltanto lui – perderà ogni contatto con la realtà e il sogno –  _Dream_ , il suo sogno – diverrà la sua realtà.

Non è come se ci tenesse particolarmente, alla realtà: la realtà fa schifo, a dirla tutta. Nella sua realtà, si alza ogni giorno per andare a scuola e venire scaraventato in un bidone dell’immondizia, uscirne, ripulirsi, arrivare in ritardo in classe, ricevere spintoni, granite in faccia, parole di disprezzo e denigrazione, tornare a casa, fare i propri compiti e poi attendere, attendere quei pochi, miserabili istanti prima di dormire, nella speranza di cogliere un luccichio con la coda dell’occhio e scambiare poche frasi con Dream prima di cadere preda del suo stesso bacio della buona notte.

Quella notte Kurt vede Dream, ma non si parlano e lui soffia il suo bacio con occhi tristi, senza avvicinarsi.

 

♪

 

-913

  
-Sei mai stato vero?-

Kurt percepisce il braccio di Dream – è Dream, ancora Dream, solo Dream, non pienamente suo, no, non del tutto, perché se gli darà un nome, se lo farà, lo renderà la sua realtà – intorno alla propria vita, il calore del suo petto contro la propria schiena, il profumo fruttato del suo gel per capelli, quello che lo fa assomigliare a una delle star di Hollywood che si vedono sugli schermi del drive in, e il soffio del suo respiro dorato contro la prima vertebra del suo collo. Kurt pensa che sia buffo che, a un certo punto della loro crescita sincronizzata, Dream si sia fermato e sia rimasto qualche centimetro più basso di lui, lo fa sembrare più vero, più reale, più concreto.

-Sei mai stato vero?- ripete, quando non riceve risposta, perché ha bisogno di sapere, ha bisogno di rendersi conto se è pazzo veramente, matto come tutti dicono, fuori di testa, strano.

-Non lo sono ancora.- risponde Dream e sembra trattenere nella sua voce tutto il dolore del mondo.

Kurt vorrebbe reprimere un singhiozzo ma non ce la fa e si lascia stringere e cullare e coccolare mentre piange, perché la sua unica consolazione è un ragazzo che non esiste, un demone del sonno color oro che vede sin da quando era piccolo, un folletto uscito da una canzoncina per bambini che sua madre gli cantava per farlo addormentare.

-Cosa succede se ti do un nome?-

-Divento tuo.-

-Non è crudele? Come posso avere l’ardire di intrappolare un sogno?-

Dream lo bacia sulla nuca e Kurt si abbandona rassegnato tra le braccia di  _Morfeo_.

 

♪

 

-710

 

Il venerdì pomeriggio, Kurt aiuta sempre suo padre in officina. Esce da scuola e va dritto da lui, mangiucchiando un tramezzino strada facendo e cercando di non preoccuparsi troppo dei vestiti appiccicosi di granita che ha impacchettati nella plastica in fondo alla cartella.

Quel venerdì, Kurt arriva in anticipo e Burt è fuori a recuperare un pezzo di ricambio per una Chevrolet del ’47: un vero gioiellino, constata Kurt, accarezzandone il cofano con la punta delle dita, mentre gira senza meta per il garage, senza curarsi troppo del vociare dei dipendenti di Burt. Raggiunge il piccolo studiolo di suo padre e passa oltre la porta, scivolando nel piccolo spazio e guardandosi intorno. Ci sono due scrivanie, incastrate un po’ alla bene e meglio: Burt è l’unico proprietario di Hummel’s Tires&Lube, ma Greg, il suo migliore amico, vi ha lavorato con lui fin dall’inizio, occupandosi nella maggior parte dei casi di contabilità e questioni burocratiche. Kurt lo conosce fin da quando era un bebè. Solleva un angolo della bocca e si avvicina alla scrivania di Greg, sollevando la cornice che ritrae le loro famiglie a un barbecue quando Elizabeth era ancora viva, Lena, la moglie di Greg, non era ancora caduta in depressione e tutti avevano dei sorrisi entusiasti dipinti in viso.

Kurt riappoggia la cornice, mentre un vago senso di angoscia gli attanaglia il petto: la felicità appare sempre essere un ricordo, nella sua vita. Deglutisce e si volta indietro, scontrando goffamente con un piede un sacchettino appoggiato per terra accanto alla sedia girevole e rovesciandone il contenuto per terra. Imprecando mentalmente, Kurt si china a raccoglierlo e non appena si ritrova a metà del gesto di riporne il contenuto all’interno, si rende conto di cosa sta stringendo tra le dita: un barattolino di vetro nuovo di zecca e pieno di pastiglie con un’etichetta scritta fittamente appiccicata sopra. Kurt lo avvicina al viso per leggere, stringe gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco:  _agisce sul sistema nervoso centrale, sulla parte anteriore dell’ipotalamo, rilascia dopamina, inibisce lo stop alla noradrenalina_. Kurt trattiene il respiro senza quasi rendersene conto e con un gesto fluido fa scivolare la boccetta nella tasca del cappotto, spingendo il sacchetto sotto il tavolo e allontanandosi velocemente. Esce dall’ufficio, mentre il cuore pompa il sangue velocemente nelle sue vene. Ha appena fatto una cosa orribile. Ha appena rubato, ha rubato a Lena e Greg, ha rubato le medicine di Lena e l’unica cosa che sente dentro di sé è una scarica di adrenalina, il senso del proibito che si impossessa di lui, quella sensazione di ho fatto qualcosa da  _adolescente_. Qualcosa di sbagliato, proibito, ingiusto, scorretto, ribelle. In quel momento Kurt si sente Noah Puckerman, si sente Lauren Zizes, si sente Quinn Fabray, che dall’inizio dell’anno è cambiata e si è tinta i capelli di rosa e si è unita agli skank.

Quando Burt entra dal portone principale un istante dopo con il suo sorriso bonario e il cappellino blu calato sugli occhi, Kurt si sente un ladro, un traditore, una persona orribile.

Tuttavia, non rimette a posto la boccetta.

 

♪

 

Quando arriva a casa, Kurt impara il significato di un sacco di parole di cui non conosceva nemmeno l’esistenza fino a quel pomeriggio, impara quali sono le funzioni dell’ipotalamo, impara la differenza tra ormone, neurotrasmettitore, vitamina e proteina, impara che le radici dei termini medici vengono dal greco antico – quel mondo che ha sempre immaginato come un insieme di miti, leggende e racconti lontani che non riguardano la vita di tutti i giorni. Kurt impara che c’è una quantità spropositata di cultura in un foglietto illustrativo scritto in modo così fitto da far perdere la vista.

Quando Kurt apre la chiusura di sicurezza, ripensa alle parole di Dream:  _Abbiamo i momenti in cui cadi addormentato e quelli in cui ti svegli._ Si domanda cosa succederebbe se vivesse continuamente in quello stato di dormiveglia, si domanda se lo vedrebbe più spesso, nel caso riuscisse a non addormentarsi mai. Si domanda se avrebbero più tempo e se sarebbe capace di dargli un nome e farlo suo e renderlo il suo sogno personale e rubare i sogni al resto del mondo per averli tutti per sé. Se sarebbe capace di condannare chiunque altro a notti di incubi per avere tutti i sogni di Dream e non doverlo più condividere con nessun altro. Sarebbe una vendetta dolce, in fondo, una vendetta che si scioglie come zucchero sulla sua lingua perché se lui deve vivere i suoi incubi di giorno –  _frocio, finocchio, fatina, il cassonetto è dove la feccia come te deve stare_  – allora gli altri dovrebbero viverli la notte per contrappasso. Potrebbe avere tutti i sogni del mondo, potrebbe avere Dream, se solo riuscisse a non cadere addormentato quando lui lo bacia.

Così tutto quel greco, e tutte quelle formule chimiche e tutti quei nomi appena imparati viaggiano nella sua testa mentre fa cadere sul palmo della mano due pastiglie semitrasparenti, simili, così simili a tutte quelle che sua madre era costretta a ingurgitare… Le appoggia sulla lingua e prende un sorso d’acqua dal lavandino. Può sentire la televisione al piano di sotto, vaghi commenti su una partita di non sa quale sport. Si siede sul bordo del letto, nasconde il barattolino di vetro nel secondo cassetto del comodino e aspetta.

 

♪

 

Quando Kurt sbatte le palpebre, i colori sembrano capovolti: è come se ogni sfumatura si fosse rovesciata sul suo complementare.

Dream, però, è sempre avvolto dalla sua aura color dell’oro e sta camminando per la sua stanza, osservando le fotografie e leggendo i titoli sui dorsi dei libri.

Kurt si chiede se lo fa spesso.

-Dream?- lo chiama, sperando che la sua voce esca più sicura di quanto lo sia in realtà.

Lui si volta e le sue labbra rosee si piegano in un sorriso dolce, mentre lo raggiunge in pochi passi e si siede sul letto con lui: -Ben arrivato.- gli sfiora un polso con la punta delle dita e Kurt sorride di rimando, sentendo il cuore venire attraversato di quello stesso fiotto di adrenalina che aveva percepito al garage.

-Mi sei mancato.- mormora, accarezzandogli una guancia con il palmo aperto e beandosi del tenero sentimento che lo pervade.

-Anche tu. Ho pensato a un sogno da mostrarti.-

-Mostrarmi? Portami nel sogno. Portamici prima che mi addormenti.- parla velocemente, in fretta, come febbricitante.

Dream aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso dalla frenesia con cui Kurt lo incalza, poi scuote la testa con dolcezza: -Non posso portarti nei miei sogni, devi caderci dentro addormentato.- sussurra, prima di muovere un palmo nell’aria, un gesto ampio del braccio sinistro, compiuto senza guardare. Ed è come se aprisse uno squarcio, una crepa dai bordi dorati che si amplia, fino a mostrare un cielo stellato sopra di loro. Kurt sorride d’istinto quando una stella cadente taglia la volta, precipitando appena oltre il bordo irregolare della finestra.

-Posso insegnarti i nomi delle costellazioni.-

-Sono in greco?- chiede Kurt, assente, e Dream lo guarda ancora corrucciato, sdraiandosi al suo fianco e ammirando lo spettacolo sopra di loro: -Sono in mille lingue, mille lingue di mille popoli e mille costellazioni differenti, migliaia, milioni di costellazioni possibili.-

-Vorrei vivere lassù.-

-Dove? Tra le stelle? Brilleresti troppo luminoso. Saresti la Luna.-

Kurt si gira verso Dream e dischiude le labbra quando vede una lacrima dorata imperlare le sue ciglia scure e fitte. La raccoglie con l’indice e la osserva indugiare sul proprio polpastrello, mentre si sente accarezzare dagli occhi di miele che conosce da tanto tempo.

-E tu il Sole.- mormora Kurt, e preme le labbra sul proprio indice, assaggiando la lacrima e trovandola  _dolce_. Sorride perché se lo aspettava. È come riconoscere il sapore di casa.

Dream lo guarda, rapito e quando Kurt riapre gli occhi mormora: -È passato troppo tempo. Avrei già dovuto avere il sentore di soffiare il mio bacio.- fa una pausa, trattiene il respiro -Cosa hai fatto?- domanda poi, con voce roca, senza avere il coraggio di rompere il contatto dei loro sguardi.

-Se ti do un nome brilleremo insieme.- risponde Kurt, poi abbassa le palpebre.

Non vede il bacio, non lo sente.

 

♪

 

-551

 

-Come ti senti, Kurt?-

-Bene.-

-Tuo padre ti trova un po’ smunto, hai sviluppato occhiaie profonde, scatti a ogni obiezione.-

-Mi sento bene.-

-Stai facendo uso di medicinali?-

-No, dottore.-

-Come vanno le cose a scuola?-

-Sopportabili.-

-Mi hanno detto che sei stato condotto dal preside di recente.-

-Un diverbio con un compagno.-

-Sembra che sia capitato un paio di volte nelle ultime settimane.-

-Così sembra.-

 

♪

  
-399

  
Dream è bello.

Kurt l’ha sempre saputo, in realtà. In realtà, Kurt sa che Dream non è bello, non bello come un divo del cinema, non ha i muscoli e indossa abiti ridicoli e ha il vizio di usare troppo gel per capelli, ma è bello  _per_  Kurt. Perché Kurt è l’unico che deve giudicare la sua bellezza ed è bello per lui. Solo per lui.

Nel dormiveglia a colori complementari – colori a cui ormai Kurt ha fatto l’abitudine e che ama vedere comparire nel suo spettro visivo perché significa che si trova nel momento della giornata che preferisce, Kurt lo vede bello per sé.

Dream sta modificando le forme delle nuvole in una finestra dei sogni seguendo le indicazioni di Kurt, quando lo interrompe: -Sai che puoi parlarmi. Sai che puoi dirmi se stai male.-

Kurt dischiude le labbra e d’istinto tira giù la manica sinistra del pigiama, comprendo un livido violaceo causato dal lucchetto dell’armadietto contro il quale è stato sbattuto il mattino stesso.

Dream sa, è inutile mentirgli.

-Come sai che sto male?-

-Ci vediamo tutte le notti. Ci vediamo a lungo, troppo a lungo, e ci lasciamo all’improvviso, come se tu svenissi.-

-Non capisco cosa c’entri.-

Dream sorride malinconicamente: -Mi vedi solo quando hai bisogno di me, è come una regola.-

Kurt si volta verso di lui, godendosi la brezza estiva che filtra dal sogno aperto sopra di loro, accarezza il profilo di Dream con l’indice, disegna il contorno del suo naso, dei suoi zigomi… : -Sembra egoista.- …della sua mandibola e delle sue labbra e delle sue palpebre socchiuse dalle ciglia folte che trattengono lacrime di miele.

-Vorrei che non avessi bisogno di vedermi.- soffia Dream -Vorrei che non avessi bisogno di me e allo stesso tempo io stesso attendo questi momenti, questi brevi ritagli ogni giorno. Non è forse egoista anche questo?-

Kurt trattiene il respiro, appoggia la fronte alla sua e accarezza la sua guancia con un pollice: -Forse sono i sentimenti a essere egoisti.- mormora.

Quella notte, Dream lo bacia sulla bocca.

 

♪

 

-300

 

-Ha scritto ‘peggioramento depressione’. Non capisco perché dovrebbe. Io non mi sono mai sentito meglio, papà.-

-Kurt, guardati allo specchio.-

-Ho perso qualche chilo, e allora? È lo stress per la scuola.-

-Kurt…-

Kurt stringe le labbra, osservando suo padre con occhi increduli. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere pena nel suo sguardo, pena, non preoccupazione. Quando era accaduto che il suo stesso padre lo fissasse come tutti gli altri? Quando era accaduto che due estranei si fossero installati in casa loro e che Finn Hudson fosse diventato più figlio di Burt di quanto Kurt lo fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita? Quando era accaduto che Burt prendesse la decisione di chiudere il venerdì pomeriggio e passare il tempo con Carole, invece che fare qualche lavoretto con suo figlio?

Kurt percorre le scale a due a due e si chiude in camera, facendo sbattere il legno sui cardini così forte da far sì che un frammento di intonaco precipiti ai suoi piedi. Spalanca il secondo cassetto del comodino e ammira la distesa di cadaveri di boccette vuote con il nome di Lena Adams stampato a caratteri chiari sul tappo. Greg è un brav’uomo, non è stato difficile convincerlo a lasciare che fosse Kurt a passare in farmacia per lui ogni venerdì, non è stato difficile neanche correggere a penna il numero scritto sulla ricetta da 1 a 2. Raccoglie l’ultima e fa scivolare le rimanenti quattro pastiglie sul palmo della mano – che sta tremando, perché sta tremando? – prima di buttare giù tutto senza neanche bisogno dell’acqua e lanciarsi sul letto di schiena, attendendo che i colori cambino.

 

♪

 

-286

  
-Non ancora.- mormora Kurt, quando Dream si china per baciarlo sulle labbra. Può sentire quando sta per farlo addormentare, può vedere la luce cambiare nei suoi occhi e d’un tratto l’aura dorata che lo circonda si intensifica, come preparandosi a confluire nel respiro che lascerà la sua bocca quando lo toccherà con le labbra.

-Kurt…-

-Non ancora.- supplica e stringe una mano tra i riccioli scuri di Dream, per una volta liberi dall’impalcatura di gel in cui li tiene strettamente intrappolati. Lui affonda il viso nel suo collo e sospira, accarezzando con delicatezza il suo addome con il palmo della mano.

-Devi dormire.-

-No, no, no.- balbetta, sentendo il proprio cuore battere troppo velocemente, la propria fronte imperlarsi di sudore e improvvisamente il suo specchio visivo si riempie degli occhi preoccupati di Dream, grandi, sgranati e così brillanti d’oro che…

 

♪

 

-284

 

Quando Kurt si risveglia, è all’ospedale.

Lo riconosce dal colore azzurrino delle pareti e dalle rifiniture di legno da pochi dollari. Vorrebbe lasciare andare una risata amara, ma gli esce un mezzo singulto. Appoggia una mano sul volto e trova una mascherina per l’ossigeno, lascia andare un gemito, chiude gli occhi.

-Non sono pazzo.- mormora, prima di perdere i sensi.

 

♪

 

-269

 

Kurt torna a scuola un paio di settimane dopo.

Si sente stranamente calmo, stranamente lucido. Propone a Finn di parcheggiare quando lo vede in difficoltà nel momento in cui deve incastrarsi tra un pick-up e una Volvo. Lui accetta con un sorriso troppo buono, scendono dall’auto, fanno per scambiarsi i posti.

-Ehi, Campanellino è tornato! Come te la sei passata al manicomio?-

Kurt si gira verso il gruppo di giocatori di football che lo hanno appena apostrofato e stanno ridacchiando fra di loro alla battuta del secolo. Sorride placidamente, supera Finn che sembra indeciso su cosa fare, sale in macchina, appoggia un gomito al finestrino abbassato, schiaccia con tutta la forza che ha in corpo sull’acceleratore. Punta una macchia rossa e bianca. Nulla di più.

Le urla che sente non è sicuro a chi appartengano.

 

♪

 

-240

  
Kurt non vuole dormire.

Strappa le flebo.

  
♪

 

-120

  
Kurt non vuole dormire.

Lo urla.

 

_Mister Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

♪

 

-50

  
-Dream? Dream te ne sei andato anche tu perché sono pazzo?-

 

_Sandman, I’m so alone_

_Don’t have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mister Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

♪

 

-12

  
-Cosa sta facendo?-

-Sta cantando.-

 

_Mister Sandman, bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

 

♪

 

0

 

_-Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam… give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci… and lots of wavy hair like Liberace…-_

Kurt apre gli occhi e la finestra è aperta. È strano, la finestra non è mai aperta. Non c’è nemmeno una finestra, in realtà. Eppure eccola lì, bella come la finestra dei Darlings in Peter Pan, con le imposte bianche spalancate verso un cielo puntellato di stelle e le tende candide che fluttuano nell’aria, puntellate di lacrime di luce. Kurt sorride e riconosce i contorni dorati.

-Sei tornato.- mormora Kurt al ragazzo seduto sul davanzale: lui si gira e sorride.

È un sorriso dolce e amaro allo stesso tempo, è il sorriso di un cuore spezzato.

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

Kurt tende una mano e Dream scende dalla sua posizione precaria, arrivando al bordo del letto e intrecciando le dita con le sue. È strano, i suoi polsi non sono più stretti da cinghie di spesso cuoio.

-Sei triste.- sussurra Kurt.

-Siamo destinati a incontrarci quando abbiamo bisogno l’uno dell’altro.- Dream si china su di lui, premendo le labbra sulle sue con una dolcezza quasi reverente.

-Hai bisogno di me?-

-Sempre.-

Kurt si tira a sedere, fa scivolare le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e sfiora il ginocchio di Dream con il proprio. Rimangono fermi così per quella che sembra un’eternità, in silenzio, cercando qualcosa l’uno nell’altro.

-Ho un nome per te.- dice infine Kurt.

Dream annuisce: -Lo so.-

-Ho sempre avuto un nome per te, non mi ha mai convinto la storia di “Dream”.-

-Lo so.-

-Sei sempre stato mio.-

-Sempre.-

Kurt ride, perché d’un tratto si ricorda come si fa.

Dream si alza in piedi e lo tira con gentilezza per un polso, piegando la testa in direzione della finestra.

-Mi hai sempre detto che non posso entrare nei sogni con te.-

Lui si stringe nelle spalle: -Non ha più importanza.-

Kurt allora capisce. Capisce il sorriso e il cuore spezzato. Capisce la tristezza.

-Sono tue lacrime. Sogni perduti.-

-Cosa?- domanda Dream.

-Le stelle.-

-Alcuni lo dicono.- sussurra Dream.

-Diventeremo un sogno perduto, quindi?- Kurt incalza, osservando il cielo oltre la finestra ben pitturata.

-Forse. Una vita di sogni perduti.-

-È crudele.-

Dream annuisce, annuisce soltanto, poi entrambi si arrampicano sul davanzale, uno accanto all’altro. Kurt si chiede come sia entrare in un sogno senza un bacio della buona notte. Come se il pensiero avesse veleggiato nell’aria, labbra accarezzano le sue, braccia avvolgono il suo busto. Kurt si scosta e lo guarda negli occhi e sorride.

-Chiamami con il mio nome.- mormora lui.

-Blaine.- risponde Kurt senza esitare - _Blaine_.-

Ed entrano nel sogno.


End file.
